Security systems for securing protected premises usually include a detection mechanism such as a movement and/or presence detector, an alarm generator, possibly a panic button and possibly a camera. Microphones are used in security systems at times of suspected activity or danger at the secured location, and for communication between a person at the secured location and the security system operator.
A digital microphone is beneficial over an analog microphone thanks to a better quality of voice reconstruction. On the other hand, analog microphones usually consume significantly less power than digital microphones. In security systems, the larger power consuming microphone may require undesirable and too frequent maintenance operations and battery replacements, or complex installation and connection to the electricity network.